A business operator that provides a service to a user (hereinafter also referred to as a business operator simply) constitutes and operates, e.g., business systems that correspond to different uses in order to provide various services to the user. In the above business system, the business operator operates, e.g., a job scheduler that determines a computation node that performs processing of each job and the timing of processing of each job.
Specifically, for example, the job scheduler grasps the status of available resources in each computation node, determines the computation node capable of processing a submitted job, and instructs the determined computation node to process the job. With this, even in the case where a plurality of the jobs need to be processed, it becomes possible for the business operator to efficiently perform the processing of the individual jobs (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-267889 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H4-268906).